¿Qué es lo que tengo?
by KouRauru
Summary: Amores imposibles, amores platónicos, amores inesperados. ¿Se puede pedir algo más? En la Teikoku Gakuen tienen bastantes de esos, y más.
1. Capítulo 1- Temores

**Advertencia: Esta historia trata sobre Yaoi. Es decir, sus personajes son homosexuales. Va a ver escenas explícitas más adelante así que si no te gusta lo que ves, cierra esta historia y no critiques.**

 **Dicho esto, disfrutad del primer capítulo.  
**

* * *

Era un día normal en la Teikoku Gakuen. Todos los chicos que formaban el equipo de fútbol de aquella escuela, estaban cómo cada tarde, entrenando bastante duro. Desde que habían jugado contra el Raimon aquél partido, en el que habían sido derrotados, los entrenamientos habían cambiado. Ahora eran mucho más duros, y jugadores como Yuuto Kidou, estaban alejados del equipo. Aquello era un error, ya que en esos momentos eran cuando más unidos debían de estar. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, como siempre, Genda y Sakuma se quedaban entrenando los tiros del delantero y las paradas del cancerbero. Además, era un buen momento para quedarse a solas, y hablar de sus cosas, como grandes amigos que eran desde siempre. Genda, notaba al delantero algo distante y molesto últimamente. Sabía que algo dentro de él no estaba bien, que algo le comía por dentro, y quería ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Comenzaron cómo siempre una ronda de disparos desde cualquier parte del campo. Ya era algo automatizado, algo que hacían desde hace tanto tiempo que les salía solo. Cuando todos sus compañeros se retiraban cansados a los vestuarios para cambiarse, ellos casi sin decir ni una sola palabra, embazaban a jugar entre ellos.

─ Sakuma... ¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó el portero mientras despejaba un balón que acababa de atrapar.

─Claro. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal, Genda? ─Respondió el delantero mientras corría hacia el balón.

─ No lo sé... hace días que te noto algo... diferente.

─Volvió a preguntar curioso el portero de la Teikoku.

─ ¿De verdad? Bueno, supongo que será lo mismo que nos pasa a todos... desde que perdimos aquel partido contra el Raimon... la verdad es que le doy muchísimas vueltas a que pudimos hacer mal y eso...

─El delantero intentaba desviar la atención del verdadero problema, que obviamente no era ese, aunque el portero lo sabía perfectamente.

─ No, Sakuma... es algo más allá de eso. Todos estamos afectados a nuestra manera, como es obvio... pero tu malestar no es por algo como eso. Somos grandes amigos y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, sea lo difícil que sea... pero al menos no mientas...

─Le respondió tajante el portero.

Esta respuesta por parte del portero, descolocó al parchado. Era prácticamente imposible que supiera lo que realmente le estaba pasando en ese momento, y mucho peor, era imposible que le comprendiera en el caso de que se abriera a confesar lo que realmente llevaba días atormentándolo. Su semblante pasó a parecer bastante enfadado y miró a la portería con cara de pocos amigos.

─ ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, así que mejor cierra la boca!

─Gritó inexplicablemente enfadado el peliplateado mientras chutaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El portero observó la trayectoria del balón antes de lanzarse con una gran estirada a por él. No llegó a atraparlo por lo que enseguida pensó que era un gol cantado, pero para sorpresa de ambos, el sonido del palo retumbo, sonando por todo el campo. El chico con apariencia felina se levantó del suelo mirando a su compañero, el cual jadeaba apoyado en sus muslos, recobrando el aire. Ya empezaban a notar los efectos de llevar tanto tiempo entrenando. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas e intenciones, el portero se acercó a su amigo con una botella de agua en cada mano. Le ofreció una de ellas, ofreciéndole tomar un respiro o incluso finalizar su entrenamiento.

─ Es extraño en ti verte fallar algo como eso... en cuanto vi que no alcanzaba el balón, pensé que sería un golazo cantado.

─Preguntó el portero, intentando volver a sacar el tema de antes, de verdad quería ayudar a su amigo.

─ Todo el mundo tiene algún fallo alguna vez, nadie es perfecto, y más con el cansancio que llevaba acumulado.

─Respondió, evadiendo lo que era obvio.

─ No tú, y menos en un tiro. Te he visto chutar mil y una veces y nunca habías fallado algo tan cantado como eso. Sakuma... cuéntame que te ocurre realmente. Sé a la perfección que hay algo que te atormenta por dentro. Y créeme, por difícil que sea abrirse o por mucho que pienses que jamás te entendería, estoy aquí para animarte y aconsejarte lo mejor que pueda, somos amigos y los verdaderos amigos están para eso.

─Habló con mucha seguridad el castaño. Al fin y al cabo era lo que sentía, iba a cuidar del peliplateado hasta el final, pasase lo que pasase.

─ Es por Kidou...

─Murmuró el parchado sin comentar nada más al respecto.

─ ¿Por Kidou? Notas que está distante con el grupo... ¿Verdad? A mi también me parece que es una idiotez en este momento. Creo que lo necesario ahora es que el equipo esté realmente unido para poder ganar...

─Sacó sus propias conclusiones, aunque no podía estar más equivocado.

─ No es eso... yo... amo al capitán... desde hace mucho tiempo...

─Tragó saliva tras decir aquello. Era la primera vez que confesaba a alguien su amor por Kidou, y sobretodo, que se atrevía a confesar su homosexualidad...

Tras aquellas declaraciones, algo se rompió dentro de Genda. Era algo más fuerte que la simple sorpresa de saber que su mejor amigo era homosexual. Notaba cómo su corazón, sus sentimientos... todo en su interior se resquebrajaba por esas simples y a la vez tan dolorosas palabras. Pero era más fuerte que todo eso... si su amigo necesitaba ayuda, allí iba a estar él, siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2- Ayuda

**Bueno, antes que nada pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en seguir con esta historia. Sencillamente escribo cuando estoy muy aburrido y no tengo que hacer, y es bien sabido que en esta época estamos más bien hasta el cuello.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que os gustase la primera parte, y que con esta disfrutéis el doble.**

 **PD: Os dejo un pequeño trozo de lo que pasó al final del último para entrar mejor en la historia.**

* * *

 _'No es eso... yo... amo al capitán... desde hace mucho tiempo... - Tragó saliva tras decir aquello. Era la primera vez que confesaba a alguien su amor por Kidou, y sobretodo, que se atrevía a confesar su homosexualidad...'_

Tras aquellas declaraciones, algo se rompió dentro de Genda. Era algo más fuerte que la simple sorpresa de saber que su mejor amigo era homosexual. Notaba cómo su corazón, sus sentimientos... todo en su interior se resquebrajaba por esas simples y a la vez tan dolorosas palabras. Pero era más fuerte que todo eso... si su amigo necesitaba ayuda, allí iba a estar él, siempre.'

─ Así que tú amas al capitán ¿Eh...? ─Preguntó el portero, intentando realmente no sonar decepcionado con lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque de verdad era muy difícil para él. Era extraño ya que casi nunca se había planteado el hecho de si estaba enamorado de su amigo el peliplateado, pero en esa ocasión era como si estuviese seguro de ello. Había sentido algo muy doloroso por dentro al escuchar aquellas palabras, y sin duda alguna, tenía que ver con algo que sentía por él.

─ No lo repitas estúpido. Suena demasiado vergonzoso oírlo salir de la boca de otra persona. Además... estoy intentando olvidarme de él. Entiendo que solo somos dos compañeros de equipo, que solo somos dos amigos y poco más. Es imposible que él se fije en mi siendo un chico, así que no hace falta que me digas nada al respecto. ─Comentaba el parchado de forma algo nerviosa por si alguien les escuchase, aunque a esas alturas ya estaban todos en casa.

─ ¿Y yo soy el estúpido, Sakuma? Si estás enamorado de él no tienes que olvidarte de lo que sientes. Ni mucho menos. El hecho de que seas un chico no quiere decir que sea imposible que le llegues a gustar, idiota. Eres... muy guapo. Podrías gustarle a cualquiera. Además, estoy seguro de que Kidou te dará una oportunidad, aunque sea para conocer mejor como eres antes de decirte que si o que no, él no es tan mala persona como algunos. ─Respondió el portero algo enojado con la idea de que el delantero quisiera olvidar lo que sentía. Si esa era la mejor opción antes de intentar nada tan siquiera, es que no estaba tan enamorado. Y aunque le doliese, si Kidou le iba a hacer feliz, él iba a hacer lo que creía correcto, que es ayudarle a salir del pozo en el que se había metido.

─ ¿Pero de verdad no ves que es imposible, Genda? ─Fue lo único capaz de decir el peliplateado, asombrado no solo con el hecho de que su amigo le pusiera tanto empeño en conseguir que estuviese bien, si no por lo que le había dicho. ¿Era guapo? ¿Podría gustarle a cualquiera? Era extraño que le dijera algo como eso.

─ No lo veo, porque no lo es. Y no se hable más. ─Sentenció la conversación el castaño.

─ Eres un idiota y lo sabes. Pero aún así... gracias por el apoyo Genda. Es maravilloso tener a alguien que confía en ti con ni tú mismo lo haces. Gracias de verdad pedazo de idiota. Y ahora vamos a cambiarnos de una vez, creo que ya hemos entrenado lo suficiente. ─Agradeció el delantero todo el apoyo prestado por el portero, aunque solo fuese moral.

Dicho esto ambos jugadores comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, desde el campo donde los dos se encontraban, hasta los vestuarios. Una vez ambos llegaron, recogieron sus cosas de las taquillas y se sentaron en los banco que allí había. Comenzaron a desnudarse sin decir ni una sola palabra, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas. No tenían ningún pudor en enseñar sus cuerpos desnudos al contrario, y es que estando en el mismo equipo, raro era el día en el que no se veían de esa forma en los vestuarios, era normal. Pero ese día fue diferente. Normalmente ninguno se fija en el cuerpo de los demás, sea por respeto a la intimidad del otro o por vergüenza a que te pillen mirando donde no debes. Pero estaban los dos solos, y Genda no pudo evitar repasar cada centímetro del cuerpo del parchado. Afortunadamente no le pilló, es más, se lo puso más fácil cuando se levantó y puso rumbo a las duchas. Gracias a eso, pudo observar con más detalle su espalda, sus muslos, sus glúteos, todo. Y es que ahora si que no podía negar, que el delantero le gustaba y más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar una antes de eso. El portero también se dirigió a las duchas donde abrió el agua y dejó que corriese un poco, lentamente, hasta que estuvo a la temperatura adecuada. Entonces se metió bajo el agua comenzando a mojar su pelo. El agua caía por su cuerpo realzando cada uno de sus músculos, los cuales no faltaban en su bien formado cuerpo. Mientras se lavaba el pelo y se enjabonaba el resto del cuerpo, tuvo una idea, la cual no pudo evitar compartir con su amigo en ese mismo instante.

─ ¡Tsh! Sakuma... ─Le llamó para saber si estaba en la ducha de al lado, y por consecuencia le podía escuchar.

─ ¿Eh? Dime Genda... ─No tardó en responder este, algo extrañado, ya que era raro que hablasen mientras se estaban duchando.

─ Acabo de tener una idea. Por lo que has dicho, tienes miedo de declararte y llevarte el fiasco de tu vida si te dice que no quiere nada contigo por la razón que sea. Entonces... creo que voy a quedar con el capitán a solas para tomar algo con la excusa de que lo veo distante del resto del equipo e intentaré sacarle algo de información sobre lo que piensa de ti. ¿Te parece? ─El portero soltó su idea sin pensarlo, realmente no le parecía nada mala y así podría saber de primera mano si el capitán sentía lo mismo por el delantero. Lo mismo que sentía él mismo por este.

─ ¿Quedar con él? Me parece un poco cobarde por mi parte tener que mandar a alguien para que hable por mi, pero aún así acepto Genda. ¡Eso si, ni se te ocurra nombrar nada de esto! ¡Disimula! ─Accedió el parchado aunque algo nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar en aquella especie de cita.

─ ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan idiota? Pues claro que no voy a decirle nada de esto. ─El portero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante sus palabras. Por supuesto que no iba a decir nada sobre eso, era más que obvio.

Ambos jugadores salieron de la ducha a la vez, completamente desnudos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se dedicaron una leve sonrisa. Se dirigieron de nuevo a los bancos donde se encontraban sus cosas y comenzaron a secarse con las toallas. No tardaron en volver a vestirse, esta vez con ropa de calle y salir ambos del recinto de la Teikoku Gakuen. Había sido un día raro. Con confesiones de amor, con Genda dándose cuenta de que realmente amaba a Sakuma... no era un día normal ni mucho menos, pero algo por dentro le decía al portero que a partir de ese día, nada iba a ser normal.


End file.
